Laughter In The Cage
by AvengerByDeath
Summary: Clementine is a nine-year-old that has faced things that nine-year-olds shouldn't face. But don't worry, her angels will help her. Warning: may make you cry and is full of tickles


Still in the cage. With Michael. And Lucifer. Jeez I need a hobby. These weirdos just argue while I hum and run and do push-ups. One time, I caught them staring at me as I did my daily workout. Like they hadn't seen me do thirty push-ups.

Today is no different. I just finished my workout and was panting the corner while humming "Angel With A Shotgun" like usual. The angels that I was stuck with never talked to me and I was always used to being lonely. I enjoyed being lonely sometimes. It helps me think.

I've overheard a lot going on through the brothers. When I first arrived, they were always arguing, fighting. After about a week I grew tired of it and started to hide in the corner. Soon after, though, Michael proposed a truce. They said that even though they thought they were enemies they loved each other deep down.

Funny thing is...

Lucifer _agreed_.

Yeah, now they are the best of pals. They talk and laugh. They even ended up roughhousing playfully one time, but they scared me so bad that I went to the other side of the cage and put the chair in front of me as protection, causing both to laugh and high five. One time I could've sworn I heard _sobbing_. I didn't look, because if one was sobbing the other would kill me if I looked, so I didn't push my luck.

One day, I heard the faintest whisper of my name.

 _I don't know her._

 _That's Clementine I guess._

 _The chinese chair?_

 _Be nice Lucifer._

 _Whhhhhyyy?_

 _I'm gonna go talk to her._

 _You're soft Mikey._

 _Shut up._

Footsteps approached me and it turned out that it was indeed Michael.

"Hey, Clementine right?" he asked. I started to panic. Wait, why am I panicking? This is probably a dream. Someone dosed my food with drugs and I'm hallucinating. That's what's wrong. I'm just hallucifering.

 _Hallucifering?_ I obviously took drugs.

Too bad for me, because this thought was so funny that I had to cover my mouth to keep from giggling. Michael stared down at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you ill?"

"Noho."

"You seem it. I don't find this funny," he said. "Wait, are you laughing at me?"

I was instantly scared and scurried away.

"NO! I mean, no. No, of course not. I was just remembering this-"

"Clementine, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. If I was I would've done it by now," Michael promised. _Yeah, so soothing._

"Call me Clem," I replied.

"Are you Asian or Chinese?!" Lucifer called. I stared at the ground in embarrassment of the call of Michael shot daggers to his brother.

"You don't have to-"

"I'm Korean."

"Oh. See, Lucifer? Don't ask stupid questions," Michael rolled his eyes. "Sorry about him. He's being the annoying little brother he is."

"MIkey! That hurt my feelings."

"Luci! Stop being an idiot."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, so, this is awkward," Michael chuckled. He held out a hand and I took it, pulling myself up. "Come on, kid. You know how to play Spoons?"

"Yes."

"What's up with the cards?" he asked.

"That's how you win," I said, a little to obviously. I even let a "duh" escape. Michael gasped.

"Are you _mocking_ me?" he asked. I would've again been scared but Michael sounded so _playful._ If he was being so playful, he couldn't want to hurt me. Right?

"Congrats, you got it," I knew I was pushing it, but come on, I'm the youngest in the room and I deserve to bother the crap out of someone. "Would you like a prize?"

"You _didn't_ ," Michael said, sounding like a teenage girl. "Stop laughing, Lucifer! This is serious!"

I hadn't realized that Lucifer was laughing so hard that he was clutching his stomach and rolling around on the floor. Lucifer pulled himself together and joined his big brother with an evil grin on his face.

"Shall we punish her, Brother?" Lucifer asked. My stomach dropped and I whimpered.

"I'd _adore_ it. You first, little brother," Michael said, moving away. I darted to the other side of the cage.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Clam!"

"It's _Clem_!" I cried. _Man, if you're gonna torture me at least know my nickname_.

"Sorry, Clem."

I ran with my eyes on Lucifer but still ran into a broad chest. Two arms wrapped around my torso and I struggled in fear. Michael chuckled gently and set me on the ground with my arms above my head. I was so scared that tears were in my eyes and I remembered the times that I had actually been tortured. These tears threatened to fall and I didn't take it. They fell down my face as I pulled harder. Lucifer kneeled down with a worried expression and started to wipe my tears away with his thumbs.

"Don't cry, Clementine. I'm not gonna hurt you," Lucifer promised. Michael even released my arms but pressed me to his chest when I went to run. His hands were locked on my hip and I had fresh tears pouring like a river down my face. I was so scared. Michael rested his head on mine.

"Shh. It's alright. I promise," he said. I was beginning to calm down and I could feel Michael's warmth against my freezing skin. My jacket was on "my" corner of the cage. The place where I could relax and go through my stuff.

"D-do you swear that you won't hurt me?" I asked softly, still tense. They both nodded. I slowly calmed down and Michael wiped my eyes with his thumbs. God, that only makes me want to cry more. My brother used to do that before he was killed. A sad expression graced my face and Lucifer sat next to Michael.

"Hey, what's eating ya kid?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I don't care anymore," I said sadly.

"Are you sad? I can't have that," Michael pressed his fingers to my forehead and I stared at him in confusion. What does my forehead have anything to do with this? "Have fun, little one. Hey, that rhymed!"

"Shut up and hold her."

I felt gentle pokes to my sides and scratches on my ribs. Oh, shit, this is so uncomfortable. I squirmed in discomfort and gave Michael a scared look.

"What's happening?" I struggled to hold giggles from the tickles (hey that rhymed ;)). The feeling became stronger and my face graced a smile while giggles poured out of my lips. "Ihihihihi dohohohon't gehehet it!"

"I'm using my angel power to tickle you. Feels weird, doesn't it Lucifer?" Michael smirked at his blushing little brother.

"Be quiet."

 **Third POV**

"Be quiet," Lucifer snarled. Michael raised his hand.

"Wanna shake?"

"No."

"It's rude not to shake."

"I don't care Mikey."

"Okay fine. How you doing, Clem?" he turned back to the laughing nine-year-old and saw that she had the biggest smile on her face and she was laughing so cutely.

"Damn she's cute," Lucifer said. "Cut the grace, Mikey. Let's just tickle her first hand."

"Whatever you say, little brother," Michael chuckled, snapping his fingers. The grace was gone and Clementine was panting in Michael's lap, giggling every now and then. Soon, Michael winked and moved her back into the position that she was in at first. Her face flashed fear but Lucifer changed that.

"Don't be scared. We're just gonna torture you with tickles," Lucifer wiggled his fingers at the child and she started to squirm, an adorable smile gracing her features. Those teasing fingers lowered to her tummy and he just swirled it about 2 centimeters over the fabric, causing Clem to squeal.

"You're not even touching her and she's giggling like a mad man," Michael pointed out.

"I know! It's so fricking cute!" Lucifer teased. Clementine buried her face in Michael's chest to hide the blush but her ears gave it away. Lucifer chuckled and dug his fingers into the soft fabric.

Clementine arched her back before falling back and laughing. She pulled at her arms and tossed her head side to side but she couldn't do anything but laugh. Even God's angels were laughing along with her.

"Tickle tickle, little Clem," Lucifer teased. Clementine laughed harder as Lucifer moved his torturous fingers to her ribs.

"LUHUHUHUHUCIFEHEHER PLEHEHEHASE! STOHOHOP!" she cried, her joyous laughter filling the usually dark and gloomy cage. Both the archangels felt so much better than they did before, considering they were grinning at each other. Lucifer moved his fingers up farther and started to tickle under her arms. Her laughter died down a little and the stress on her arms loosened.

"Oh. She's not as ticklish under her arms. I know someone who is," Lucifer winked at his brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Lucifer," Michael said. Clementine was now only giggling and twitching.

"Stohohop plehehease."

"No."

"Ahahahahaww!" she whined. Her eyes were full of happiness that the two angel had never seen on her. Lucifer rolled up her shirt and bit back a gasp.

Her stomach was covered with scars. Some were faint, others were fresh. She didn't seem to ever mention them, but hey, she never talked to them. He started to trace the scars and she giggled louder.

"Stohohop!"

"What's up with these scars?" Lucifer asked, stopping the torture briefly.

"Kid-kidnapped," she panted. "I was kidnapped twice. Once when I was 5, another time when I was 8. The faint ones are the ones that Hades did to me. He cut me deep but not deep enough to kill me. I was 5, remember that. The more recent looking ones are from when Joker captured me. He used a knife to draw random patterns all over my body. I still have nightmares."

"I'm so sorry, kid," Michael whispered. She shrugged.

"The past is the past."

"But it can still hurt like hell," Lucifer added. "I know."

"I try not to think about that. That's how I had to live with my brother when my parents died. They died trying to save me the first time I was kidnapped, so my big brother cared for me. He died the second time and-" her voice broke and tears fell down her face. Lucifer took her chin and held it in his hand before kissing her head.

"Well, I'm gonna make it all better," he promised, six wings sprouting from his back. Clementine started to struggle harder and Lucifer started to gently drag his wings over her scars. She started to laugh and kick.

"PLEHEHEASE NOO!" she cried. Lucifer dipped the feathers into her navel and she shrieked, her whole body jumping. Michael laughed while Lucifer continued to use his ticklish wings on her sides. Poor little Clementine was in stitches, laughing so hard her face was red. After her laughter went silent, they stopped.

"You okay kid?" Michael asked, releasing her. She immediately curled into a ball in his lap and put her head on Michael's chest, her eyes drooping. Michael mouthed, "SHE'S SO FUCKING CUTE!" to his brother before leaning on the wall. Lucifer crawled next to him and pushed himself under his big brother's arm.

"I've missed this," Lucifer said. He noticed that Clementine was fast asleep. "I've missed snuggling with you."

"I have too, little brother," Michael placed a brotherly kiss on Lucifer's head and Lucifer put his head on Clementine's. Michael's leaned on the wall as he closed his eyes. He felt Lucifer against his right and Clementine on his chest. He loved them.

God stood in the corner of the cage, having come to visit his sons. Yes, they screwed up, but he still loved them. He had been watching since Clem started to cry when she thought the two angels were going to hurt her. He watched his sons comfort the Korean child and even get a good laugh themselves. But he thought he would start to cry of happiness when he saw Lucifer crawl over to Michael like he had done when he was so much younger. God walked over to his sleeping boys and their little adopted sister. He placed kissed on their heads.

"I love you all," he whispered before disappearing.

 **I don't know what that was but it was beautiful! SPN is becoming a lifestyle now-a-days and I have a minor (major) crush on Lucifer. This is a funfic and a touchy thing. I LOVE THIS! I WANTED TO CRY! I'M CRAZY I KNOW!**


End file.
